Fallen Angels: The World Under the Ground
by Black-Zola
Summary: (AU) Nadie sabe como, los mundanos empiezan a adorar los demonios de una forma radical. Para no ser carne de sacrificio, crean la Ciudadela Raziel, a salvo de todo ese caos apocalíptico. Alec decide subir dos veces, y en la segunda le capturan, llevándolo ante el jefe de la zona: el brujo Magnus Bane.


Los hombres se apoyaron sobre la pared de un hueco creado por ellos dentro de el túnel. Las mujeres, pegados a los hombres, agarraban a los niños inquietos y evitaban que se escapen o les daban la protección como sus osos de peluche, desperdigados por toda la longitud del túnel. No se esperaban un terremoto a aquellas alturas. Algunos empezaban a rezar en voz alta mientras que otros escuchaban cabizbajos o mantenían la vista para ver como lo poco que habían echo quedaba bajo piedra. Uno de los muchachos agarraba a su hermano menor como podía, ya que la hermana estaba con los dos huérfanos. El chico intentaba escaparse del agarre, pero su hermano era mas fuerte. El niño vio como su cadena quedaba sepultado bajo tierra. Logro soltarse de su hermano para ir en busca de su cadena. El hermano mayor salio detrás de el, a pesar que su hermana dijese que no. Se alejaron bastante aunque no lo pareciese. El joven vio como el chico, inocente y algo ingenuo, se agachaba tranquilo a coger la cadena. Vio, impotente, como una roca caía directa a su cráneo, sin poder hacer nada para salvarlo, muriendo delante de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se sitio culpable de aquello. Acorde con la muerte del chico, los temblores cesaron y la gente salio del escondrijo. No pensaron que lo primero que vieran sus ojos fuera destrucción, muerte y un hombre joven llorando mientras abrazaba el cadáver de un joven víctima de su desdicha.

* * *

Fallen Angels: the world under the ground

* * *

Alec Lightwood era uno de esos jóvenes nefilims que había visto al completo la transformación del mundo su forma actual: un caos nivel apocalíptico del que tenían que esconderse debajo de la tierra para no ser sacrificios para un inicio, Alec no era más que un cazador de sombras que no solía meterse en la vida de los mundanos hasta que vio, como de la noche a la mañana, la mayoría de los mundanos cambiaron los ángeles para adorar a los demonios. Los sacerdotes fueron asesinados para poner brujos que les ayudaran en sus propósitos más egoístas. Podía asegurar que ya ni escuchaba los pájaros cantar. Tuvieron que ayudar a los pocos mundanos cristianos y decidieron usar la apariencia de las ruinas para empezar a cavar lo que sería la red de túneles donde vivirían. Al inicio solo fue un gran túnel principal con ramas de dirección única que llevaban a huecos donde dormía la gente en camas sacadas del instituto. Aprovechaban que aún no habían entrado a matarles para sacar todo de ese hermoso lugar para acabar bajo la tierra. Aun recordaba esos días con su padre cavando con él y otros hombre mundanos y nefilims con casco a lo minero y las mujeres adornando las futuras primeras habitaciones. No contaron con que sería fácil descubrirlos y ocurrieron las primeras masacres, donde Alec vio y mató los demonios que acabaron matando a sus padres intentando proteger al equipo, cosa algo inútil porque murieron bastantes compañeros. Con el fin de no volver a repetirse semejante baño de sangre, complicaron la red a lugares sin salida y trampas algo toscas y simples, pero que funcionaban de una forma asombrosa. Para no perderse, los nefilim usaron las estelas para crear en la parte superior un camino que sólo se podía ver si se iban sin antorchas o cualquier tipo de luz. Durante el proceso, por culpa de los moradores de la superficie, sufrían constantes terremotos que se volvieron a llevar gran parte de la población cristiana, entre ellos, su hermano menor Max. Para dar el paso final, dejaron sus cavernas interiores para crear su definitivo hogar subterráneo: la ciudadela Raziel. Ya varios metros mas abajo del laberinto de túneles, se podía ver una pequeña ciudadela iluminada por la luz de varias rocas de los nefilim pero ocultos en forma de candelabro para que los mundanos no sospechasen aunque con el tiempo les restaron importancia hasta el mínimo. Crearon hasta una iglesia dentro de el para no perder la fe, cuya cruz rozaba el techo. un gran trabajo fue crear casas alrededor de la iglesia para comer todos juntos.

El único problema eran los alimentos. Con el fin de no perder una familia, uno de cada debía ir, en su caso, Isabelle, su hermana. Ella se ofreció antes que él por el simple hecho de ahorrar sufrimiento a su hermano...y porque era el único que ayudaba al jefe de la ciudadela a manejar bien el lugar. Era alguien que no se podía dejar escapar.

Debió admitir que se había olvidado de la calidez del sol, de las aromas que traía el viento, el cantar de los pájaros, las plantas, el fuego (decidieron prohibirlo por miedo a fastidiar su pequeño paraíso), las plantas que formaban su parque favorito...sobre todo odiaba haber dejado sus libros para atender a todo tipo de gente y rezar para que su hermana volviese. Esta le decía que nunca debía pisar la superficie porque era realmente asquerosa, que nunca había visto tanto pecado y pecador junto. Algunos ni regresaban con vida.

Por ello sólo podía soñar.

Pero las casualidades existen.

por algo estaban en esa situación.

Una vez vuelta, Alec se fijó en que Isabelle había enfermado. El único médico le había asegurado que dentro de la ciudadela era imposible curarla, que necesitaba de medicamentos que estaban en la superficie. Estaba más que pensado.

Iba a subir.

Costase lo que costase.

* * *

_IIepale!_

_nada...otro fic para mi Hipsta Bane Chan... Este fic se me ocurrió hará semana y no sabia como plantearlo hasta que soltaron algunas hermosas perlas ella y mi sol._

_si alguien se pregunta "¿y el malec?" "¿porque te cargas a Max? ¡Era un niño inocente!" El malec sale dentro de poco y al peque me lo cargue porque toco (pobre chico...me caia bien)._

_espero que no se hayan aburrido~_


End file.
